


Toxic

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [15]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Modification, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Innocent Cloud, Lust, M/M, Mako Poisoning (Compilation of FFVII), Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mindbreak, Side Effects, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Mako treatments make it almost impossible for SOLDIERs to have children. The President has granted the Science Department complete authority to solve this problem, wishing to bolster the numbers of his elite unit. Hojo is delighted.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sick theory stuck in my head. Some parts are mostly told in Hojo's PoV.

There are no female SOLDIERs because the female physique is unable to withstand Mako and the surgery required to enhance the body. Jenova cells sometimes killed female hosts for an inexplicable reason and when treated with Mako, it resulted in Mako Poisoning. There were a few successful female SOLDIERs in the past but they rarely lived long enough before degrading.

Dr. Hojo’s eyes read the reports of female grunts who signed up for SOLDIER since the 1970s and how more than three hundred have died in an attempt to do the procedure. It was a failure and the project for female SOLDIERs has been shut down.

At least, officially. But project Deepground continued. It was a medical facility established twenty years ago, to create stronger SOLDIERs with undying loyalty to Shinra. With some luck, their search for the rare female has succeeded. There were plans of breeding the female, Shelke Rui, but the experiments on the subject left it barren and was too valuable to further modify. From then on, they managed to create female SOLDIERs without the use of Jenova's cells, a research that was kept from him but these substandard female SOLDIERs performed lower than those treated with his standard surgery.

Overall, the medical costs far outweighed any gain and the focus of SOLDIER was then purely on male candidates. This meant that there was no natural way to pass on the SOLDIER gene because of the incompatibility between the SOLDIER male and an unenhanced female.

Mako left the body almost impossible for SOLDIERs to have children. They tried multiple times but the success rate was around the average of 4%. In cases where procreation was a success, the resulting child was normal.

This left the Science Department in a bind as they began conducting other experiments. Among them, cloning, implantation, and cell grafting were among the few. Jenova Project S and Jenova Project G commenced in 1980. In the early days, the president awarded them with grants for its success but his project proved to be far more superior, making him the Head of the Science Department.

Sephiroth was the perfect specimen, the hero that has beaten all the other SOLDIERs in terms of performance and skill.

Hojo pushed his glasses back once it slid down and he laughed as he looked at the line of volunteers before him. They were collected from different parts of the planet and they have signed out forms in exchange for money sent to their loved ones.

It was a well kept-secret that Male SOLDIERs had periods of insatiable sexual frenzies. They would not remember the desire as side effect of the Mako Treatment, and many found the resulting experience traumatizing. They found a drug to remove this troublesome experience which ensured many who succumbed to the sexual frenzy would perform their duties undeterred when the time comes by removing the incident from their minds.

They gathered female volunteers. Many of them were in the line of selling their bodies. There was no shortage of them, and even if some of them were sick, there was no fear of contracting a venerable disease since SOLDIER was immune to all of it.

The procedure was simple. The SOLDIERs would be locked up in a room with a volunteer and copulate. Then, the semen samples are collected. The females were monitored for their health. Most of them suffered from the toxicity of Mako and some died. The rare few who survived and grew to become pregnant were then implanted with the Jenova cells and Shinra would then monitor their children and recruit them into SOLDIER in due course, replicating the Jenova Project S en masse.

Worryingly, the crowning glory of his research was a disappointment in this field. All the subjects exposed to Sephiroth’s seed, saliva, or blood all but mutated and died. The genetic makeup of Sephiroth was far too evolved and far too different from a human being's. It was a problem he intended to solve.

Perhaps, some forgotten part of his biology wished to have a grandchild.

* * *

Cloud had just gotten himself signed up for Shinra and was adjusting to the new life in the barracks. Today, he was told that his chances for joining SOLDIER would become higher if he signed up for mentorship.

He had some spare time as he talked to the pretty lady by the front desk.

“Just sign here.”

There was a tablet in front of him and Cloud was given a digital pen.

“Many of your peers have already signed up for it and the slots are limited. If you sign it, it will take a moment to check if you make the cut.” She smiled happily, hoping he would skip reading and just sign it.

Cloud knew she was already tired, he was possibly the hundredth grunt in the long line she had to entertain.

Cloud’s eyes briefly glossed at the document and saw that another one of his bunk mates began talking to the other lady beside him about the same thing.

* * *

**SOLDIER Shadow**

_MENTORSHIP PROGRAM_

**_New εγλ 0001_ **

So you want to join SOLDIER? Then this volunteer program is the best thing you can do as an aspiring candidate.

We are offering you this rare opportunity to become a SOLDIER partner for a period of one month. SOLDIERs who agree to take you as their partner will keep you safe from harm. You will not be allowed to fight but in exchange, you must provide support, feedback, and any assistance they so require. This will help you learn from the field how battles are fought and each mission that is completed will give you added points when you do decide to apply for the program. You may also be recommended to qualify without attending the SOLDIER exams if your performance goes above and beyond what we expect from a trainee.

If you sign this waiver, you will not be eligible to file any complaint against Shinra should you be harmed in any way and this involves death, dismemberment, a resulting disability, or any injury from the program. However, you will still receive the benefits of the insurance you have signed upon joining Shinra.

  
  


___________________________

Full Name

___________________________

Signature

___________________________

Date

___________________________

Identification Number

☐ I have read and agree to the Terms and Conditions and  Privacy Policy.

* * *

He signed it without thinking too much. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already risking his life as a grunt and he really wanted to see what SOLDIERs were like. He was determined to join it and he was already smiling, excited as he took out his card, and keyed in his number.

He handed back the tablet to the lady who bowed and looked at her monitor, “Your application has been accepted, here’s your folder.”

The lady smiled, and handed him a white folder.

“Please proceed to the floor indicated, and use the key card. It’s for one time use only. I do hope you won’t get lost.”

Cloud grinned and said, “Thanks.”

It was half an hour later when the boy had already left that she realized she had given him the wrong folder.

* * *

**Volunteer 0253**

Shinra, Science Department

Use the ground floor elevator and tap the card on the scanner.

It will take you to the desired floor.

Present the folder to the front desk when you come in.

Our staff will take care of you.

* * *

There was a clear plastic card with Shinra’s Logo emblazoned on it.

Cloud took it out of the folder and nervously waited for the elevator to close.

When he tapped it, the elevator began moving, but Cloud scrunched up his forehead when there was no forthcoming sound of where he was headed. It felt like it was heading underground.

Eventually the door opened and a bunch of people in lab coats greeted him.

He presented the folder and they had a double take, “Must be part of the professor’s experiment.”

It was a mumble.

Cloud then found himself being inspected. It felt like a standard medical check-up that he already did when he just joined.

“Um… when can I meet my partner?” Cloud asked, trying not to feel eager.

The researcher laughed, “Soon. But I need to get you cleaned first. You’ll need to take off your clothes, shower, and we’ll get you sterilized.”

“Uh… okay.”

“Good. If you enter the room to your right, they will prepare you for an enema, unless you have done so before coming here.”

Cloud gave a double take, “Enema? What for?”

The doctor’s side, “You people don’t really read the terms of the agreement right? Well, it’s just to ensure your body is clean before the activity.”

Cloud knew it was his fault for not reading the terms well. He wished he had before he signed up for the program.

He shuffled inside the room awkwardly and found three nurses smiling at him.

It was the most uncomfortable sensation, being plugged and feeling his insides distend with the watery mixture before squatting inside a private bathroom after they described to him what they will do next, he protested saying he can do the rest by himself.

It hurt. A bit. It felt like he was cramping until wet disgusting stuff started coming out.

A guide inside the room said he had to use the hose to clean himself up and it was quite weird, having never stuck a finger inside his butt hole but if it was part of mentorship, he tried not to complain too much.

Cloud was a little bit weirded out but maybe the first mission was something delicate. He didn’t know but Shinra was usually secretive about how they worked.

Once he got out, the nurses examined him and they giggled to themselves when they said he’s all done.

They asked him to wait outside and sit down as he got called for the showers.

“Gaia,” Cloud cursed to himself, feeling a little bothered and he had the urge to just start running. He saw none of the other grunts in the facility yet.

He looked around him and observed the long maze of corridors with a lot of doors. Who knew the Shinra Headquarters had this underneath. It was like a big medical facility.

The bulbs atop him were bright white, and before long he was led to another room where someone told him to “strip”.

Someone packed his belongings inside a white plastic bag together with his rifle.

“Take your time in there.”

The shower was spacious and clean, white tiles, and came with little packets of soap and shampoo. There were no scents, and it was white, marked with the Shinra logo.

He enjoyed the warmth of it, having no access to warm water in the barracks. It was a pleasant surprise.

When he got out, he was handed a towel and a medical gown to change in. It was light green, with stitches on the sides.

“Next, you will be given an injection, just to see how you react to Mako.” It was the same guy that explained the procedure initially, who led him to a chair with two armrests and had him sit down on it.

Cloud nervously sat down, the cold of the AC was giving his arms goosebumps.

“I heard that they only do this when you apply for SOLDIER,” Cloud said, trying to hide the nervousness of his voice.

“Considering what you applied for, this is just a precaution. It’s to filter out those who might have an adverse reaction to SOLDIERs.”

Cloud found the phrasing a bit funny but he read about it and knew that preliminary Mako tests were done and a light bulb lit up. The paper he signed said that he might be automatically considered for SOLDIER and maybe they were just doing the Mako tests early.

“Put your left arm on the seat and make a fist.”

The man then tied a red rubber around his fist and observed his veins. He then took out a syringe from the table beside them.

“This will hurt a little.”

Cloud looked away then, trying not to focus on the sharp thing that would soon poke him. He hated needles. And he hated seeing medical equipment but he was prepared to do anything just to get closer to his dream.

The Doctor filled it with a green substance Cloud knew to be Mako, and squeezed it a little, to ensure no air bubbles remained.

It went in without warning and Cloud felt a burning sensation travel up his arm, around his hands, and body.

“Loosen up your fist, just like that.”

And out came the needle, together with the rubber tie.

Cloud was soon sweating and a little dizzy.

“Huh… a little sensitive but passable. Can you count my fingers?”

“Four.”

“Good. You’re all ready then. Professor Hojo will be waiting for you at the end of the hall to your left.”

Cloud nodded.

While he was walking, he saw a body bag being brought out of a room. Cloud felt a little scared at this, feeling something was wrong but he didn’t want to chicken out after coming this far.

When he reached the far end of a long corridor, he saw through a glass panel that there were several more rooms down below. The rooms had numbers and had females lined up on each door, wearing the same gown he did.

It was a disturbing sight.

He continued walking and stopped before the double doors.

He was about to knock when the door opened by itself, sliding open. A middle aged man who was before many large monitors swung his chair around and looked at him. The video blanked out for a moment and Cloud knew this was because they wanted to prevent him from seeing sensitive data.

The tag on the lab coat was Hojo, and the man inspected him.

Cloud felt like an insect.

“Hmmn… Who let you in?”

Cloud didn’t understand the question as the man suddenly chuckled.

“No matter. I have never… considered the possibility but it might be worth a shot. Do you know what you’re here for, boy?”

Cloud scratched his head as the man stood up and began walking around him.

“Um. I signed up for the SOLDIER Mentorship Program?”

At this, the man chuckled. “Ahhh. And you are determined to join the program is it?”

“Yes professor.”

The man was nodding to himself. Appearing to mumble before smirking,

“There are several more papers I’d like you to sign. There is no need to read through them. These are but formalities.”

Hojo motioned for his assistant, “Give me the form SRE12, hurry.”

Cloud was soon handed the forms and found himself signing four pages. It was a thick document and whatever his eyes glossed through didn’t truly make sense to him.

He spied the words SOLDIER and volunteer, and felt hopeful.

“Good. Now. The SOLDIER you have been assigned to is Sephiroth. He is waiting below. You will be compliant to anything he does to you, and you will be paid for your efforts.”

“Sephiroth?... The General is here?” Cloud couldn’t contain his excitement. He never thought in his life he would end up as a partner to the General.

“Doctor Emily will assist you. Follow her downstairs.”

* * *

It was silent, and the woman with the lab coat and a tight bun kept her hands in her pocket.

“You are lucky to be a part of the program,” she said, in an almost empty unconvincing voice.

“Thanks?”

“The General can be a little harsh.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

Cloud shuffled his feet as they entered the elevator. He expected nothing less from the man who was responsible for many of Shinra’s victories. Harsh was okay. He was used to the harshness of others.

“Good luck. You are doing this for the sake of our future.”

The elevator doors opened and they went out and she led him to a chamber, “And this is where I leave you. Please take off your clothes. The robots will sanitize them and your body. Once you go through the doors, proceed to S-1. He will be there, waiting for you.”

Cloud went through the well lit pod and he was sprayed all over with something that smelled like a disinfectant that left no smell.

Then, he watched as they did the same to his medical gown, which was handed back to him to wear.

The robot then blinked with a message.

“We will begin drying you.”

A blast of hot air came and Cloud felt his hair got fluffed up. He nervously combed through it.

The bottom floors had ladies waiting at each door, except for one.

S-1.

It was marked with a glowing white light against a metallic frame.

* * *

Sephiroth waited for the next person.

Unlike the others in the program, he could remember bits and pieces of this indignity and it left him full of rage but he could not remember the entire details because all he could do was satisfy his lust. It was a blur.

His hearing was far more developed than what he’d led others to believe and he knew that among all the SOLDIERs he was the most problematic.

The researchers were joking about his infertility. That his seed was nothing but pure Mako which left all the women dead.

He had no idea how many died because of him.

And after learning of this, he understood why none of his female partners ever returned back to him.

In moments of lucidity, he could control his actions, but whatever they gave him made it especially difficult to calm down.

In his waking moment, he can only remember bits and pieces. The time underneath the medical facility is always erased. But not completely. It was difficult to gather evidence, as there was no proof of anything wrong with the Mako showers.

None of his men recalled what he did and for a time he thought he was merely delusional, or he was imagining it until he remembered a face that he shouldn’t know once he visited the Science Department of the higher floors.

Hojo’s assistant. He knew her name before she could introduce herself and it was all the proof he needed.

Even if it was a fragile one.

Sephiroth paced along the four walls.

There was a bed in the middle, and it was soft and luxurious, with railings and cuffs that he could use to tie people down. The walls had hollow cabinets with lube if he cared to use it.

And he was still unsatisfied, still achingly hard. It was never ending lust. He went through four bodies and when he was done with them, they couldn’t move, and some part of him belatedly told himself, they were dead by the time he came.

He was a monster.

When the door opened once more, a small teenager came.

The petite blonde was shocked. Openly gaping and scandalized. He was a pretty little thing. The prettiest eyes, wide with _fear_ , and awe.

Adoration and a hint of desire.

But the boy was looking to escape already, skittish, like a creature waiting to be claimed and hunted. As if he didn’t know why he was there, and the question didn’t register in his mind when the boy asked, “Why… why don’t you have clothes on?”

The boy looked away and wanted to leave, turning around, and trying to pull on the handle.

Sephiroth knew it was locked.

“Ahh… is there anyone there? I-I think the door is locked.”

The boy was shaking.

Sephiroth stalked towards him, and pressed his body against the boy’s, his erection digging against the pale green medical gown. Precum, staining the thin cloth.

“You… they said you were supposed to be my partner."

“I am,” Sephiroth purred, inhaling the sweet scent.

"But… I- didn’t know… it was for _this..._ ”

Sephiroth pushed up the thin gown, revealing thighs, and pert butt. And his hand cupped the boy’s member and already the boy was responding.

He knew his effect on people.

And this child was attracted to him despite the fear.

And then, the boy pushed him away, and stepped back. “What are you doing?”

Sephiroth smiled as he stalked towards the teenager who could have been nothing more than a child. Taking his time to appreciate the sight of milky white thighs before the gown was firmly pushed down and a shy hand came to press against his front, to hide his embarrassment.

It was endearing.

Before long, he vanished only to reappear before the child, his hands were on him, roving around and cupping the flesh between his legs, again, until it hardened expertly, his finger tracing the tip.

Pressing down.

“You’re male.”

The boy made an alarmed sound as he shuffled away, backwards. Blushing like a rose.

Sephiroth chuckled, wondering what this was about.

It took him a moment to appreciate this gift. So afraid, he could feel it.

“Please… I...?”

Even his voice was precious, so young, and so clear.

“Please what, dear boy?”

“I… I… don’t want to...”

Sephiroth hummed and as he prowled closer, the boy kept inching back, until he was against the wall.

The child started looking left and right, in panic.

“Do you not know why they sent you here?”

Then Sephiroth moved again needing contact with the warm skin. His hands pushing the offending gown upwards as he began touching a well toned chest.

Unlike the others, the boy was scared. It was delicious.

And it seemed as if it was not an act. Sometimes the women they sent would act as if they didn’t want to be ravaged. And yet in the end, it was all there to entice him. A sick experiment.

The visions returned of how many bodies he’d been given to fuck in the very same room. And how he’d forgotten them.

Somehow, now he remembers. He knew he would forget them again. But this room was a special hell made for him, and nothing he did here would ever be forgiven. Might as well play the devil. It did not help that he wanted to bury himself inside his chosen prey.

The boy was probably taken against his will, and his gloved hands tilted the boy’s chin, looking at those eyes, leaning down, to press his lips against unresponsive ones.

Almost a kiss.

“General, please. I signed up… for the mentorship… not this.”

He spoke, and at the back of his mind, he knew the program, and was part of the discussion that created it.

Logic was kicking in but his lust was a permanent haze that shattered any rational thought, besides the need to fuck the boy senseless.

And his toy was breathing slowly, shuttered, afraid to make the wrong move.

It excited him.

“Then, cadet… start by obeying me.”

And then the boy ducked and started running, pressing himself against the corner of the room, away from him, and Sephiroth always enjoyed the chase.

“Please… don’t.” He was panting now, knowing there was nowhere to run to.

“ _Mine._ ”

Was all he could say, as he took slow steps and appeared next to his prey, tearing off the offending clothes, finally.

There was a brief struggle but with his superior strength, the boy fell to the floor with a gasp.

Sephiroth’s hands were soon running up and down pure alabaster skin, with his teeth latched on to the boy’s neck.

“Ahhh. Nghh”

An exquisite gasp.

_This one was to his liking. A perfect body to satiate his desires._

Sephiroth leaned back, licking the wound he made. It would bruise he thought with satisfaction. 

Blue eyes were now wet with tears, with trembling lips as he mouthed No in shock. His mouth was soft, and pink. It was tempting to claim it he swallowed any protest, any moans, coaxing the lax tongue to play with him.

Then the boy started pushing back, and was making troubled noises, almost about to scream. Pushing against him with what feeble strength he had.

“Nhghh.. No…”

Sephiroth delighted in this. He straddled the boy’s sternum and took the boy’s wrists and pinned it to the sides of his face.

“Don’t move too much, or I will break you. You wouldn’t like that.”

Sephiroth did not understand what came over him, and why he bothered to explain himself. Normally if they struggled, he would snap them like twigs and sate his body’s lust whether they were conscious or not.

And as the blonde beneath him relaxed on his hold although still shaking, the only sound was the quiet way the boy tried to hold in his tears.

A pleased smile curved on Sephiroth’s face as he let go of the wrists and traced the boy’s tears.

“Good boy.”

He leaned closer, inhaling the precious scent. He pressed his mouth against the boy’s cheeks, kissing it, inhaling his hair, his neck.

Some primal thing inside of him wanted to cover the boy’s scent with his own. Mark him with his essence, and mess him up so badly the boy knew who owned him.

He stood and pulled the trembling thing to him before tossing him to the bed.

The boy landed on his front and tried to crawl away.

“Spread your legs.”

The boy shook his head.

“...Sir…?”

When the boy didn’t do as he told him to, he parted them with his hands easily, bruising, punishing.

By now, the cadet was sobbing, and the horror stamped on the face was something he wished he could remember. Something in him wanted to hurt the precious thing, break him, a little.

Obsessively, he watched as the boy’s breath hitched when his fingers encircled the boy’s entrance.

He wasted no time, plunging a finger in, tracing the pink puckered skin. Watching it swallow his fingers in quiet wonder.

“Relax.”

And as he curled his fingers against the prostate, he was rewarded by little gasps of pleasure.

The boy curled his spine backwards.

And he wanted to reward that.

His hair fell around them like a curtain and he turned the boy around who had his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes and stay still. ”

Blue eyes opened with a flutter of the lightest colored lashes and Sephiroth smiled, wasting no time to kiss those lips.

He had never taken the time to be gentle, but his mate was so scared and looked fragile. He was nothing like the women who threw themselves at him, knowing expertly well how to offer their sex. The boy was no doubt inexperienced but he wanted to know for sure.

“Are you a virgin?”

The boy nodded and his face turned an interesting shade of red.

He’d had his share of male partners in SOLDIER but none so young. Sephiroth reached out for the lube, and slathered it on himself and on the boy’s bum.

A part of him wanted to be more careful and resist his damning lust but it was aching to be sated.

Perhaps he would not remember who the blonde was come morning, but his rage has died down the urge to be violent, left simmering under the surface.

“Good.”

He spread the legs wide open and slammed in.

The boy screamed, a little and choked. His hands were on the sheets, knuckles whiter than the shade of his skin.

It was a tight heat that swallowed him in.

And the boy’s pain became inconsequential as he began thrusting. Hard. Again and again.

He bent the boy backward as he knelt against the bed, pushing as much of himself inside the boy’s smaller body.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“C-Cloud.”

He made a pretty picture, crying on the bed, impaled by his cock. And before long, he had him on his knees with his ass in the air, tugging at wrists, with his face pressed down the mattress.

He took him repeatedly, and coaxed the child to sit on him, and ride his cock.

“Nghh… No more… please… it hurts.”

And frustrated at the boy’s tired movements, he sat up and began thrusting the body up and down his cock.

Cloud could only ride the pleasure. He used him until the boy lost consciousness and kept at it even when the body started bleeding.

Lost in the haze.

* * *

Dr. Hojo watched the curious feed of their copulation. Sephiroth seemed to be a more active participant, even fighting against the urge to be as violent as he was with the others samples.

It was intriguing.

His mind pondered on the effects of Mako and Jenova cells on an unenhanced male. He had long known the preference of Sephiroth for the male sex since he was caught sleeping with either of his best friends on multiple occasions.

He watched with even more interest as Sephiroth proceeded to violently attack the researchers who tried to separate him from the unconscious blonde that he was nuzzling to sleep.

Sephiroth would have fought if he had not sent the weapons who shot the man with five doses of tranquilizer.

It should be enough to keep him from moving for a few hours as they administered the drug that induced amnesia for the entire day. Most SOLDIERs would understand it as the effect of Mako in their system.

* * *

Some of the samples died. While some have proven positive in their pregnancies.

On to more interesting things.

“Bring him to the Lab.”

He left the underground facility and proceeded upstairs to the sixty-seventh floor.

He had the boy sign out the volunteer papers out of impulse and now he had a male subject to examine.

Fourteen years old. From Nibelheim. No father or other relatives.

Infantryman Cloud Strife would not be missed from his program and would be listed as Killed in Action. It was easy to pay a small sum of money to his only living relative and with that in mind, he sent a message to the Turks to handle that side of the business.

He began rubbing his hands together as his staff began the usual.

Soon, Cloud Strife was being swabbed off of his cells. The semen sample was taken as well, from the room and from the boy’s body. It was of the sickly green shade, quite unlike the filmy white or yellowish semen of a normal human’s that turned transparent and cakey.

It was perhaps why he was almost resigned to believe that no woman could ever do the job.

The preliminary analysis of the Cloud’s Strife body was that he was slightly sensitive to Mako.

The boy was currently barely awake, heavily drugged and had IV plugged into his veins, an analyzer constantly observing the changes to his body.

Sephiroth also had the most concentration of Jenova Cells. His seed will stay fresh for days to come, active with cells that would be hard pressed to die away. He studied it once and normally, the sperm cells that made it inside a woman’s body only lived for five days. Sephiroth’s sperm was potent and partnered with Jenova’s cells, it was active for an infinitely longer time of roughly seven months. His body was treated with so much Mako, even his semen had dangerous amounts of it.

S cells had the tendency to turn others into monsters, as evidenced by the women who morphed into humanoid monsters and had to be put down if they survived the dosage or the injuries their bodies sustained.

It took some time before the results were out of the analyzer, and when he saw it, he was slightly disappointed.

The boy had high susceptibility to Jenova Cells and was showing signs of toxicity with the combination of Mako.

However, some of the researchers informed him that Sephiroth had struggled to say he wanted _Cloud_ back.

If the boy survived, it would be an interesting way to see if SOLDIERs can pass on their enhanced traits through sexual transmission.

* * *

Cloud Strife was stuck in a nightmare, as his body succumbed to Mako Poisoning. Most days if he had any moment of lucidity, he knew he would be strapped on a table or placed inside a tube with floating liquid that made it difficult to breathe.

Researchers would cut open his skin and inject him with things he didn’t know. It made his head feel funny.

Other days, he was a catamite to the General who fucked him senseless.

They said the man was his master, so he called him that.

And there was a strange part of him that started forming, and he always knew when his master was there nearby.

Almost like, they could talk to each other inside their heads. Sephiroth soon became the only thing that his mind looked forward to. The only stimuli to his thoughts.

He longed to be with his master.

Even when his body stopped moving and all he could do was lie down like a doll.

His sluggish body would be placed inside a room where he would get fucked as his master declared his love for him. Sometimes, he would come back to the labs with broken bones.

And the more he was exposed to his master, the weaker he got, until he lost track of who he was. He forgot his name.

When asked, he’d say he was a sample.

In his rare moments of lucidity, Cloud would beg for them to kill him at least, until he lost his mind.

He was SREM-0. It was short for SOLDIER Reproductive Experiment Male - 0

Or Zero. The only male in the project it seemed.

It made him special.

They had tattooed 0 on his skin for him to always remember.

Professor Hojo always talked, unconcerned whether he could be heard since SREM-0 would never understand it or remember it, “Your sensitivity to Mako is highly undesirable. It is concerning to see you so close to completion, and yet, still a failure but there is hope. Your eyes are starting to glow. Jenova’s cells are reacting and changing you. I can see your body structure morphing…”

The man laughed to himself.

“It is unfortunate to see your mind deteriorate to a point that you have lost touch of your reality. But no one will care if your body becomes the key to the success of the project. A body that can birth Sephiroth’s child.”

* * *

SREM-0 has started developing a womb, perhaps in response to Sephiroth’s repeated desire to mate. He had known that Jenova makes it possible for the body to change form and mutate, and for the male body to take in female traits like the ability to have children became another discovery of the century.

When he published the paper and submitted it to the President, the man was ecstatic. There was an added benefit that they still had to study, the possibility of sexual transmission of enhancements. But the danger proved too big, since some unenhanced male samples he had obtained all but died, not that the president needed to know. This cemented the fact that SREM-0 was unique.

“This treatment might become one of Shinra’s best products. I have often asked myself why only women were allowed to have children. This will revolutionize the medical industry. I have high hopes for this.”

And there was another round of funding.

But because of the illegality of the circumstances, it would take time to make a foolproof story that would appease the public. Already, he had to dispose of seven researchers who were against the study.

SREM-0 gave birth at sixteen years old, having spent almost two years of near constant copulation. The result was a white haired child of similar physical characteristics to Sephiroth but with SREM-0’s smaller build. Predictions of its growth showed nothing but substandard traits and he deemed the child too weak to become another Sephiroth. He named the child Kadaj after some thought.

It felt strange to name a grandson that he would never consider as part of his family.

He had the other fetuses placed on accelerated growth with a directive to seek out their mother, Jenova, once they wake up. He had high hopes for Reunion to occur once the sons meet their father, not that the boys will ever know.

But a crisis occurred with Hollander’s pets causing undue chaos. His budget was cut, and he had to abandon his study completely. Instead, he placed SREM-0 in Nibelheim, together with Jenova for Sephiroth to discover in an upcoming mission.

He added all his research in the study and hoped the Reunion Theory would be proven correct, once Sephiroth finally discovers the truth.

* * *

It was rather anticlimactic.

SOLDIER Zack Fair proves to be a nuisance in the project, severely weakening Sephiroth through their fight. Sephiroth then releases the mother of his child from one of the pods placed in the Mako Reactor, to save him from turning into a Makonoid. He then carries the boy and rips the angelic facade that covers Jenova

“Mother… we meet at last. You are the rightful ruler of this planet.”

SREM-0 struggles to stand when Sephiroth carefully lets him rest on the metal floor, and climbs the tubes reaching out for the alien they have declared to be an Ancient.

“Mother, together, we will take back what is ours.”

SREM-0 only smiles, unable to speak. Sephiroth takes out Jenova's head and cradles it.

“No… no… Sephiroth. Don’t do this. He has to be stopped. You! Pick up the sword. Kill him. You have to.”

Despite his initial thought that the SREM-0 should have been increasingly receptive to Sephiroth’s will after the treatment, when Zack Fair pleads, the boy unwittingly responds.

SREM-0 hefts the heavy Buster Sword and it goes through Sephiroth’s body. Sephiroth looks at the blonde boy in honest betrayal.

“Why?”

SREM-0 stares back, his face confused, and hurt. He looks concerned at the blood that is coming out of the man before him, and stares back with slow recognition, “S-seph-i...roth?” He leans closer to hug the man. Crying.

Sephiroth places a bloody hand against the blonde’s head, slowly combing it, leaving streaks of red, a look of something tender flitting on his face, before kissing SREM-0.

“The world… needs to perish, for what it has done to both of us.”

Sephiroth laughs and stabs the mother of his children leaving SREM-0 to fall and bleed all over the floor, impaled by the Masamune. Perhaps he wished to spare SREM-0 of more suffering or it was done in retaliation. He then proceeds to jump off the bridge down to the Mako Reactor along with Jenova's head.

Hojo would never know the reason why but perhaps, in death the son wished to be reunited with his mother, after all, their cells were calling out to each other. It was to his delight that SREM-0 survives, no doubt because of his modified body.

Later, the scans reveal that Sephiroth's body is nowhere to be found, perhaps having completely dissolved in processed Mako. He had his doubts.

It was severely upsetting to lose his greatest creation but he knew of Sephiroth’s plans to leave Shinra. Retirement. Hojo scoffed in his mind that the company would never let go of such an expensive asset.

But this was not the end. He was prepared for this very moment, more than a hundred successful clones were already there, waiting to be deployed. They were nowhere near perfect though.

It truly is tragic but perhaps it’s his fault for reducing SREM-0’s mind into nothing but a child’s. Pitiful indeed. He was hoping for a more touching reunion. And this was all because of Zack Fair's interference. As a scientist, he concluded that the experiment could not be considered a success.

Still, the two are intriguing specimens and the strength that SREM-0 displayed was remarkable enough to further modify his body despite his sensitivity to Mako. The boy can serve as another Sephiroth clone. Oh he could not wait to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder where I get all these ideas. Actually, I had a revelation while I was watching Crisis Core and I saw some Genesis clone steal a piece of Zack's hair and it turned it into a monster. And eventually I realized hmmmn, Cloud's Sephiroth and Jenova genes would make him the same. In my head, since his genes is an equivalent to a virus (even if it's not the type that can pass on Cloud's traits/create clones of him), it will make it very difficult for him to be intimate with anyone. It's literally a fuck and die scenario.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Happy for any comments/constructive criticism.


End file.
